Sneeze
by randomtuna13
Summary: Hermione terus-terusan bersin. Padahal ini pertengahan musim semi. Untungnya, Ginny dengan senang hati menjelaskan kenapa.


**Sneeze**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Harry Potter and any characters in it © J.K. Rowling

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hidungmu memerah, Hermione."

Ginny Weasley menegur saat kedua gadis itu tengah ada di perpustakaan. Ini pertengahan musim semi dan rasanya aneh melihat Hermione Granger bersin terus-menerus. Bukannya Ginny terganggu, ia hanya kasihan melihat kakak tingkatnya itu terus menggosok hidung.

"Oh, ya," Hermione menempelkan sapu tangan dengan bordiran mawar di ujungnya. Repetisi gesturnya malah justru membuat indera penciuman itu semakin sewarna tomat.

Ginny mendongak dari buku yang sedang ia baca. "Jangan digosok terus."

Hermione menarik napas. Ia melipat sapu tangannya kembali. Matanya melirik jendela berkusen tinggi yang meneruskan sinar matahari. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa kena flu di cuaca hangat seperti ini."

"Mungkin kau alergi?" Ginny mencelup pena dan menulis sesuatu berdasarkan buku yang ia baca. "Kau tahu 'kan? Alergi serbuk bunga atau semacamnya."

Alis mata Hermione terangkat, agaknya menyangsikan pendapat adik Ron itu. "Aku tidak pernah alergi sebelumnya. Kenapa baru sekarang?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai respon. Ginny meneruskan menulis tugasnya. Sesekali mencoret kata-kata yang baru digores. Mendadak sebuah ide hinggap di otaknya yang tengah macet.

Ginny mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis berambut coklat mengembang yang sedang berhadapan dengannya. Ada senyum jahil tersungging di bibir _chaser_ tim Quidditch Gryffindor itu. Dengan suara dipanjang-panjangkan, Ginny berkata, "Jangan-jangan…"

"Jangan-jangan apa?" Hermione menyela tidak sabar.

Senyum di bibir Ginny melebar. "Jangan-jangan ada yang sedang memikirkanmu!"

Itu bukan pernyataan, lebih mirip tuduhan bagi Hermione. Tuduhan yang menjadi alasan di balik semburat merah muda yang muncul di pipinya. Seolah warna tomat di hidungnya merembes dan menjalar ke seluruh area wajah.

"Ginny!" Hermione mendesis. "Aku serius!"

Tanpa malu-malu, Ginny tertawa keras. Tingkahnya mengundang pandangan penuh ingin tahu dari murid lain yang ada di perpustakaan. Tapi, gadis itu tidak peduli. Bahkan, setelah ia melihat Madam Pince menyorotkan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ginny!" Hermione mendesis lagi, kali ini ditambah dengan cubitan di tangan Ginny. Gadis itu memekik.

"Aduh!" Ia langsung mengelus-elus tangan. Tapi hal itu tidak menghentikan senyum lebar dan sisa-sisa tawa di wajahnya. "Aku juga serius, tahu!"

Hermione mengangkat dagunya, meluruskan tangannya yang tengah memegang sebuah buku tebal yang terbuka di depannya. "Itu hal paling konyol yang pernah kudengar."

Ginny masih tersenyum-senyum. Ia meraih pena bulunya dan sedang akan melanjutkan menulis, sampai pandangannya tertumpu pada suatu sosok di belakang Hermione. _Sosok itu!_

Senyum Ginny bertambah lebar. Pura-pura menulis, ia berbicara dengan suara dikeraskan —seolah Hermione duduk berjarak dua-tiga meter, alih-alih enampuluh senti dari Ginny.

"Siapapun yang memikirkanmu, Hermione, harusnya menghentikan itu sekarang juga." Hermione memandang Ginny dengan panik. Tangannya terangkat seakan hendak menutup mulut gadis itu. Tapi Ginny tetap meneruskan. "'Kan kasihan kau harus terus bersin-bersin sepanjang hari ini."

Hermione menutup wajah; entah malu, entah pasrah. Mungkin keduanya.

Ginny tertawa keras, tak peduli meskipun pada saat yang bersamaan Madam Pince berjalan ke arahnya dengan kemoceng teracung-acung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Berhenti memikirkan Granger."_

" _Berhenti memikirkan Granger."_

" _Berhenti memikirkan Granger."_

 _Meskipun sudah jelas apa yang cewek Weasley itu katakan, rasanya sulit mematikan pikiran jika segalanya berkaitan dengan Hermione Granger. Bukannya tidak pernah mencoba. Hanya saja memang sulit sekali._

 _Jadi, untuk apa berusaha?_

" _Lagipula, dia imut juga dengan wajah merah seperti itu."_

 _Draco Malfoy tersenyum samar sembari menenteng tasnya, keluar dari perpustakaan._

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n :**

Awwww.. apa ini cukup berbulu? wkwk

mendadak dapet ide pas liat catatan diari lama (dari sd /orz), soal w yg kegeeran apa si doi lagi mikirin w, krn seharian itu bersin2 mulu. but, karena besoknya w panas deman, gugurlah harapan itu :'''))) /apabangetdeh


End file.
